1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication technology and, in particular, to a transmission apparatus, a transmission controlling method and an optical supervisory channel (OSC) processing apparatus in an optical communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, packaging density of optical transmission apparatuses is increasing rapidly. Also, available is a multi-service provisioning platform (MSPP) apparatus that combines and integrates a synchronous optical network/synchronous digital hierarchy (SONET/SDH) apparatus with a switching device (See Reference (1) in the following Related Art List, for instance).
In recent years, available is a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) transmission apparatus whereby a plurality of optical signals of SONET/SDH networks are multiplexed using WDM technology (See Reference (2) in the Related Art List, for instance).